CONCOURS Sherlock Holmes
by nathdawn
Summary: CONCOURS! Je lance un concours d'OS, venez lire et participer, pour notre plus grand plaisir à tous.
1. Chapter 1

**CONCOURS SHERLOCK HOLMES**

Bonjour!

Un concours sur Sherlock Holmes pour tenter de relancer un peu les publications, ça vous dit? En tous cas, j'en ai parlé avec Glasgow, grande figure de proue et comme elle m'encourage à le faire, on se lance.

Il est publié dans la section ''movie'' et ''books'' car j'ai constaté que c'est un joyeux bordel, certaines fics n'étant pas dans le bon fandom. Puis bon, ce sont les mêmes personnages et la même époque alors peu importe.

.

*** Modalités:**

*** **Un OS entre 1500 et 10 000 mots, pas de fic à chapitre pour éviter qu'on se retrouve avec des disqualifiés car pas finies dans les temps.

* Le pairing est indifférent, choisissez qui vous voulez, mais PAS de héros OC style Mary-Sue ou Gary-Sue, ils découragent de nombreux lecteurs, dont moi. Bien-sûr, vous pouvez créer des personnages secondaires.

* Rating indifférent. Drôle, dramatique, PWP... ce que vous voulez.

* Essayez d'éviter les OOC à moins que l'histoire ne le demande, c'est de la fanfic, restez proches des personnages. Rien n'empêche d'en faire une UA, auquel cas il y a forcément des divergences avec l'oeuvre originale mais essayez de respecter un minimum les caractères de chacun.

* Faites corriger vos fautes, s'il y en a trop, je me réserve le droit d'exclure votre texte. (oui, j'insiste mais ce serait dommage d'en arriver là juste pour quelques erreurs. Si vous ne connaissez personne, des Bêta sont inscrits sur le site, demandez de l'aide.)

.

*** Thème:**

**Crime et châtiment**

_**ou**_

**Un Os à partir d'un proverbe ou d'une maxime de votre choix. **

**.**

*** Prix:**

Chaque participant et chaque membre du jury s'engage à faire de la pub au gagnant, soit sur son profil, soit sur une prochaine publication.

.

*** Jury****:**

J'ai choisi la facilité car, comme avec des amis, nous gérons un autre concours sur One Piece et qu'il est très difficile de juger, cette fois, chaque participant votera pour un concurrent. Il suffira de donner votre vainqueur par PM, le résultat sera anonyme.

Je publierai après la date limite de post.

.

*** Date limite:**

Le 31 mars 2014 posté sur votre profil en une fois donc un seul chapitre.

Vous publiez sur votre profil comme d'habitude, n'oubliez pas d'indiquer dans votre résumé ''CONCOURS'' et vous m'envoyez un PM pour que je vous intègre à la communauté créée pour cette occasion.

Les noms des participants seront notés ici. Donc, inscrivez-vous en m'envoyant un PM dès maintenant (précisez le pairing si vous l'avez à l'inscription et le choix du sujet).

.

*** Communauté:**

Là, j'ai un énorme problème! Je ne peux pas être manager de deux communautés. Je voulais y regrouper tous les textes du concours mais je ne peux pas la créer... donc à moins que je crèe un profil fictif pour ou que l'un de vous se dévoue et m'inscrive dans le staf, je ne peux rien faire. Je verrai ce que je décide et je vous tiens au courant.

_**Je me réserve le droit d'exclure tout texte (trop de fautes, sujet trop limite comme la description d'un viol d'enfant...). Dans ce cas-là, je vous informerai par PM de la raison mais ça ne devrait pas être le cas. Je suis trèèèèès ouverte d'esprit.**_

_**.**_

**NB**: pour les termes relatifs à la fanfics cités ci-dessus que vous ne comprenez pas, Google est votre ami! Pour toute autre question, je suis à votre disposition.

La grille d'évaluation sera publiée prochainement et j'ajouterai le nom des participants au fur et à mesure.

.

**Faîtes du beau, du bon, faîtes-nous rêver!**

**Merci de votre participation.**


	2. Participants

**Concours sherlock holmes**

.

.

**Liste des participants**

.

.

Bonjour!

Bon, le concours se lance doucement, je ne peux dire mieux.

Ces fandoms semblent un peu délaissés pour notre plus grand malheur. Mais où sont donc les auteurs?

Une maxime dicte ma vie: ''il vaut mieux avoir des remords que des regrets''. Alors cogitez là-dessus et tentez! Un fandom ne peut vivre que si des écrits sont publiés, on se fiche du résultat, on veut juste contribuer. Allez, inscrivez-vous!

On m'a demandé si un crossover pouvait participer, j'ai dit oui. Les libertés sont grandes, les sujets vagues, faites ce que vous voulez!

.

.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

.

.

La communauté est créée. Elle regroupera tous les textes des participants. Comme sur FF, rien n'est simple, j'ai dû créer un profil fictif car je gère déjà une autre communauté. Mais ce n'est qu'un détail.

Donc, mettez-la en follow pour être prévenus des nouvelles publications. Rendez-vous sur:

**''Les OS élémentaires''**

.

.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

.

.

Et voici la liste des participants, j'y rajouterai les noms au fur et à mesure.

.

**1) Nathdawn**

**.**

**2) Glasgow**

**.**

**3) Lisen-Chan**

**.**

**4) SomeCoolName**

.

**5) Soullakh**

**.**

**6) Mimey 33**

**.**

**7) Okaane**

**.**

.

Faites du beau, du bon, faites-nous rêver!

Et merci aux courageux qui se lancent!

.

.


End file.
